The Schmuck Squad
The Schmuck Squad is a group of five bankrupted business entrepreneurs who try to find ways to make money by swindling people out of their money. However, every time the group attempts to raise money for themselves with a new idea they end up losing more money than their original amount. They have recently turned to piracy as a source of income. The group consists of Captain Louis the Louie, an ex-nazi S.S officer and leader of the group, Schmuck Slayer Remi, a successful entrepreneur and father of 6, Chris Belts, a failed Belt Designer who lives in a trash bin, Sean Shuckers, a philanthropist who has spread aids to about 50 women, and The Nameless Nerd who forgot his own name. History Beginning The group was first formed in 1984 after the Taco Wars had allowed ex-Nazi prisoner, Louis Louie to escape from prison where he was imprisoned after the Nuremberg Trails in 1945. He escaped with the help of Jerrin Curry an immigrant who had been arrested for public indecency. While in prison he had forgotten his own named causing Louis to refer to him as the Nameless Nerd. The two made their way back to States after bribing the border control with Taco Bell allowing them to enter the country. Louis had an idea to create a business based around Gamer Culture. So he and Nameless Nerd worked to create a team to help them think of an idea. Formation Louis reached out to successful entrepreneur, Remi Oulu also known as the Schmuck Slayer for his teaching methods when he would come in and teach at colleges. He was forced into retirement after he crashed his submarine onto Harvard Campus for a demonstration and marked as a terrorist by the government. He joined Louis team under the promise he could hide him and his 6 kids from the government as well as helping bring Gamer society into popular view in revenge for the governments actions against him. While at a Business Lunch at a SteakHouse the group meets Chris Belts, a failed designer. The boy overhears their plans and wishes to be included in the project as he had great designing skills. He proved this by making a steak from a live cow publically in the restaurant. Belt was fired for getting blood on his manager's suit and was kicked out of the restaurant for it. However, he was hired by Louis because they liked how the steak tasted after it was cooked. The group went to Sean Shuckers, a popular philanthropist, to get financial support for their new business group. However, when they meet with him they had to meet him in a hospital because he was having his aids removed after 50 women complained he had aids. Chris Belt offered he would personally remove the aids if he joined their group. Sean agreed, and Belt replaced the Aids with a bottle of Kool-Aid. The group together had a good 50,000 dollars to start off with and in 1987 bought an entire building with that money to work from. The building would be destroyed 2 days later when the Nameless Nerd poured curry into the ventilation system. Early Idea's Gulf War Market Crash of 2008 Re-Deciding their Budget Piracy Trivia Gallery